Veronica and Logan A to Z
by msdarling
Summary: The A to Z challenge for Veronica and Logan. A bunch of random drabbles in no particular chronological order taking place after season 3 ends.
1. A, B, C

A is for: Abandoned

They both knew what it felt like to be abandoned by their mothers. They had loved them unconditionally and both had left them. Abandoned them to a life with just their fathers. Though in Veronica's case this wasn't exactly a punishment. It was still hard for both of them to figure out why someone who was supposed to love them and raise them would decide to leave them behind. If someone loves you they should never want to abandon you and that's why Veronica and Logan could never abandon each other. Even when Logan picked on Veronica after Lilly's death he was still around harassing her making sure she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone.

They loved each other too much to stay away for long. They were never far from each other even when they were on one of their numerous breaks. They always came back together. They knew that when someone truly loved someone they were always there for you. Logan and Veronica loved each other too much to ever really abandon the other they just went through a never-ending cycle from enemies to friends to lovers. They understood the pain of being left behind and they never wanted to go through it again.

B is for: Back Up

It had all started second semester at Hearst. The FBI internship had been filled with coffee runs, copying, and answering phones. It had lacked surveillance and actual cases. The one time she offered her opinion on a case she overheard she was sent to clean out the dining hall. By July she was dying to get back to her P.I. office and pick up some cases. It was this lack of adrenaline that led her to the hospital at three in the morning with a concussion, bruised ribs, and a broken arm. When Mac had mentioned it to Logan, (Veronica wanted to strangle her for her big mouth why did she have to start dating Dick and hanging around those two!) he had stormed into her hospital room.

"What were you thinking?" He screamed as he burst past a nurse trying to explain that visiting hours were over. He slammed the door in her face and put a chair against it.

"What no singing cards were available at the gift shop?" She tried to joke.

"This isn't a laughing matter Veronica. You could have been killed! Do you want to die?" He was irate. Pacing back and forth across the small room, he reminded Veronica of the caged tigers at the zoo. He was foaming and ready to attack.

"No I don't want to be killed Logan, it just got a little out of hand."

"A little out of hand? A little out of hand? A little is when you throw a party and more guests than expected show up. Being beaten black and blue is not a little out of hand."

He walked up to the side of her bed with his fists clenched.

"I could strangle you for being so stupid!" He reached out towards her neck hands clenching. He quickly turned and paced the room some more.

"Logan…" She was worried. She hadn't seen him this worked up since the first time they broke up. He ignored her and continued to pace in silence for the next few minutes.

"This is the last time I am ever going to allow you to get yourself thrown into the hospital Veronica. I mean it." With that he kicked the chair away from her door and stormed down the hall. She stared out the door wondering what in the world Logan would get into this time.

It wasn't until she was back at her office two months later that she figured it out. On her first case out, a normal cheating spouse money shot gig, she noticed a car following her. She didn't think anything of it until it parked a few cars behind her and no one got out. Veronica battled between blowing her cover and missing the money shot or waiting until she had procured her paycheck. She went for the latter but her eyes kept drifting to her rearview mirror.

After two hours and pictures of the cheating spouse paying a hooker she got out of her car and confronted her tail. Taser in hand she walked around the back making sure she would have the element of surprise on her hand. She could see that it was a man. His hair was covered and he was wearing a nondescript hat. Noticing that the car was unlocked she jumped in the back behind his seat and held the taser to his neck before he could react.  
>"Who are you and why are you following me?" She demanded clicking the taser ominously.<p>

"Veronica put the taser down it's just me." Logan sighed.

She tased him anyway. "What the hell are you doing following me around you jackass! I was worried that you were a hit man or something."

"Ow! Clearly if I was a hit man you would need more than your girl scout taser to help you. "

"Why are you following me?"

"I already told you."

"Logan…" The taser clicking again.

"If you're not going to stop putting yourself in danger than I'm just going to make sure I can prevent you from getting killed."

"Logan I know you like to think your fists are lethal weapons but they're not."

"Veronica I'm serious."

"So am I Logan. Stop following me around." She got up and went back to her car.

It didn't stop him. In fact it made him more determined. She was starting to loose cases because he was being so damn persistent. She left early, he followed, she went during his classes, he skipped. She even switched cars thinking he'd bugged hers and he still managed to find her.

It was when she lost her third case because the client had noticed two cars following them instead of one that she knew something needed to be done.

That night she went to his suite at the Grande and opened the door with her old key card.

"Logan! Get out here now!"

"What no honey I'm home?" Logan asked walking out of his room in a towel.

"We need to establish some ground rules if you are going to keep stalking me!"

"You know that's not how it works. The court is supposed to give me restraining orders not you."

"Listen here if you don't want your car to be a cube of crushed metal keep talking."

Logan eyed her suspiciously but kept quiet.

"1. You will only accompany me on cases that I know are risky. 2. You will be in my car if you are asked to come on a case. 3. You will do everything I say and if you don't listen to me I will hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes except the fact that I'm coming on all cases you have a knack for getting into trouble no matter what case you are working on. Also how do you expect to keep me in line? With your FBI Barbie Taser?"

"Logan you can't come with me on every case!"

"Says who?"

"Umm Me."

"Well here are your options Veronica, you can either have me come on every case that involves surveillance and under cover work or I'll pay Weevil massive amounts of money to install a tracker in your car."

"Weevil won't do that." Veronica stated confidently, "He hates you."

"True but I'm sure I can find someone else who will do the same job."

"You wouldn't."

"Do you want to find out?"

Veronica fumed and started to leave.

"I guess I'll just see you outside the Anderson's house tonight then."

"How did you know I was working on their case?"

"You forget what love does to Mac's brain."

Veronica cursed under her breath, Mac really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

"Fine! Meet me at my house at seven and if you are one minute late I will hurt you." She stormed out of the suite and slammed the door.

Logan grinned and went to his room to get ready. He knew she would finally succumb to having more handsome back up now he just needed to win her back again.

C is for Content

He would never, ever, under pain of death tell anyone that the best part of his day was cuddling with Veronica. No matter how good the sex was, and trust him it was good, it never matched up to encasing Veronica in his arms and knowing that when he woke up in the morning she would still be there. It was one of the few things that made him truly content with the world.

and Crazy

They drove each other crazy. Plain and simple. They had gotten past the emotional distance and just taking a break to screaming at each other regardless of who was around. One time on a double date with Mac and Dick they had gotten into an intense shouting match about what entree they wanted to split. The maitre d' asked them to leave until they figured it out. Dick and Mac watched through the window as Logan and Veronica went from yelling in each others faces, to the others back and to the sky. They continued like this until Logan grabbed Veronica to his body. He took hold of her chin and kissed her on the lips. The fight went out of her and she leaned in to further reciprocate. When they broke the kiss they made there way over to the side alley.

Dick looked at Mac, "Do you think they're..." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Please," She said in disgust, "They wouldn't do that in public. I'm sure they're just figuring the rest of things out in private." Mac looked down at her menu trying to reign in the heat she felt rise in her cheeks.

Twenty minutes passed until Veronica and Logan appeared, walking hand and hand back into the restaurant. Veronica's hair was all over the place and her lipstick was smeared across Logan's mouth and neck. Logan held out Veronica's chair and then seated himself.

"So are you guys ready to order?"


	2. D, E, F

**D is for Deal**

Logan hadn't been this scared since the first time his dad had beat him. "God that was a long time ago," he thought to himself. Logan was in Keith Mars's office waiting for him to get off the phone with a client. Logan's leg bounced nervously as he tried to avoid Keith's prying glances. After what felt like an eternity Keith finally started wrapping up the conversation.

"Will do, okay good bye." Keith hung up the phone and returned his attention to Logan.

"Sorry about that, now why did you come to see me? You know Veronica doesn't work here anymore right?" Keith joked trying to lighten Logan's mood.

"Yeah actually I was umm I was hoping to ask you something." Logan managed to get out.

"Okay." Keith waited.

Logan stood up and began to pace the room shaking his hands out as he walked, "Well you know Veronica and I have been together for a while now and things have been going really well. I mean we've stayed together with out breaking up in a long time and," Logan sat back down and looked at Keith.

"Sir, I love your daughter more than I've ever loved anything or anyone in my life. I turned my life around because I wanted to prove to her that I was someone more than just a trust fund baby. I started my own company; I have more than enough to provide for her if she ever feels the need to quit her job, which I'm neither pushing her to do nor asking her to. I love your daughter and I would be honored if you would give me your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

Keith had known where this conversation was heading the minute Logan had stepped into his office. What he hadn't known was whether he would tease, scare, or be nice to Logan in return. He decided he was being generous today.

"You know that if you hurt her in anyway physically or emotionally I will personally come after you and make sure you can never hurt anyone ever again."

"Of course but I have no intention of ever hurting Veronica. If I ever do hurt Veronica I will give myself up to you so you can dispose of me at your leisure."

Keith stared down Logan for a minute, not breaking eye contact.

"Well I think that's a deal I can live by. You have my permission to ask my for my daughter's hand. But you know just because I said yes doesn't mean Veronica will."

"Oh I am more than aware of that."

"Does she have any idea?"

Logan laughed and rubbed his hand over his face, "Honestly, this is the hardest thing I've ever tried to keep a secret. It's like she knows I'm not telling her something big and she keeps trying to weasel it out of me. So if she calls you in the next ten minutes she definitely knows. If not then I may have a chance of keeping this a secret until I ask her on Saturday."

"Well best of luck. I'll let you know if she knows." Keith stood up and offered his hand to Logan.

"Thanks," Logan got up and shook Keith's hand. As he walked out the door Logan turned back towards Keith, "Just so you know it means a lot to me that you allowed me to keep seeing Veronica even when you couldn't stand me. I know I was a piece of work back then but I appreciate it."

With that Logan turned out of the office and started to plan out the rest of the details for Saturday.

**Dead**

"You are dead to me dude! Dead to me!" Dick yelled from the phone.

"Yeah I know Dick, I know." Logan mumbled.

"Why would you tell Mac before you told me? I'm your best bro, dude."

"Well I needed help picking a ring and you know she is a girl who happens to be Veronica's friend…"

"I have awesome taste in jewelry Logan, you've seen my pimp cup."

"Well that's not exactly what I was looking for."

"What ever dude. You owe me, I better be your man of honor or what ever or else you are dead to me bro!" Dick slammed the phone down.

Logan sighed and put his hand to his face. How was he going to tell Dick that Duncan was actually coming back to the States just for privilege of being the best man.

**E is for Emotions**

Veronica had never been one to show her emotions easily. She preferred to cry alone in the shower than out in public. She was more likely to puke than cry during a romantic movie. But lately she had been crying at the drop of a hat. If the milk ran out tears streamed down her face, those poor African children commercials, sobs. Don't even get her started on sappy romance movies. She didn't know what was going on. Logan became concerned when he found her in front of the fridge crying over the fact that they didn't have any ice cream. He'd asked what was wrong and Veronica hadn't been able to give him an answer. She turned into his arm and kept crying about the fact that there was no cookie dough in their freezer. Logan patted her back and led her out to the car. She cried softly in the passenger seat hugging her knees, barely noticing that the car had stopped.  
>"I'll be right back okay?" He squeezed her knee and kissed her on the head before exiting the car.<p>

Veronica continued crying until Logan got back into the car.

"Hey babe, look what I got." Logan held out a large cup of cookie dough ice cream sundae out in front of Veronica.

Veronica sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She looked up and smiled when she saw the ice cream.

"Oh Logan! Thank you." She gave him a huge hug and reached for her sundae.

Veronica happily ate while Logan stared at her in silence. When Veronica was licking her bowl Logan cleared his throat.

"Umm is there something we need to talk about?"

Veronica looked up at him puzzled and cocked her head to the side, "No why?"

"Well bumpkin, just now you were crying uncontrollably until we got some ice cream into you. That isn't usually the reaction you get when all the ice cream in the house is gone. Anger and pouting is more your style. And normally I would think you were just having 'woman problems' but this has been a regular occurrence for a few weeks now. So do you need to tell me something?"

Veronica looked at Logan and thought for a few minutes trying to puzzle out exactly what Logan was saying. Logan looked at her face as it went from befuddlement, to comprehension, to shock and awe. Veronica's eyes were wide as she finally figured out Logan's question.

"We may want to stop by a drug store on our way home."

Logan nodded and started the car.

"Just so you know," Logan said as he tousled her hair, "I solved this case before you did."

**F is for First**

They had been through a lot of firsts together, first car smashing, first drive by shooting, and who could forget their first prison visits. But this first was going to be different. This was their first year anniversary. They had been together for an entire year without breaking up. It had taken them till the end of the senior year but they had finally gotten the hang of it. Logan had wanted to go all out for, in his humble opinion, the most momentous occasion ever. Unfortunately Veronica had nixed all of his celebratory ideas from flying to Paris to having their names written in the sky. She just wasn't a romantic that one but at least she was his.

After hearing all of Logan's ideas Veronica decided that she would have to take the plans into her own hands. She made sure her Dad would be out of town on a very lucrative bail jumper, that may or may not exist, picked up the dinner ingredients, and bought a very sexy lingerie set. She had insisted that they would not exchange gifts because working the night shift at the help desk put you to a slight disadvantage gift giving wise in comparison to one of Forbes's Top 500. She still didn't understand how Mac and Logan's website had managed to become one of the web's top money making websites. Some things were better left not thinking about. She cleared her thoughts and realized that Logan would be over in a few hours. She quickly started making their anniversary meal.

Logan refused to not buy Veronica a gift. It was their first anniversary and if she was going to take all the fun out of it by insisting they have a normal dinner date he was going to insist that she have a present. He had spent a lot of effort thinking about what to get her. Spy gadgets seemed lame. He knew she would make him return a car or plane tickets. He was about to give up and just buy a I Wuv You Bearry Much Bear when he thought of the most genius idea ever.

Veronica had made the dinner, showered, and had actually taken the time to make sure she would knock Logan off his feet. She doubted he would complain about her "lack of romantic sensibilities and feminine wiles" when he saw her tonight. She ran into the bathroom to do a final makeup check when she heard her phone ring. It was Logan.

"Please tell me that you're just calling to say that you're running a little late and called wanting to be a chivalrous gentleman."

"What are you talking about? I am always chivalrous. I brought chivalry back and you know it."

Veronica sighed, "Well?"

"I need you to come downstairs. I'm having some car trouble and would love the man in the relationship to help little ol' me."

Veronica laughed and lowered her voice, "I'm sure I can lend a hand."

"My hero! Now hurry up and get down here it's embarrassing."

She shut her phone and walked down to the apartment's parking lot. She didn't see Logan's Range Rover anywhere. Just as she was about to call him, Logan out his arms in front of her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Very funny Logan. Where's your car?"

"Oh that, well that was a ploy to get you out of the house."

"And why prey tell did we need to get out of the house?"

"Well Watson since you're asking I have a surprise for you."

"Since when are you Holmes? Did you say surprise?"

"Yup, now walk with me and I'll show it to you."

"Logan… I thought we agreed…."

"Shh aren't you somewhat excited? Don't you want to know what I got you?"

If she was honest with herself she was slightly curious. She did love figuring out surprises.

"Is it a car? Oh or a swimming pool? Hmm a trailer home? Oh Logan you shouldn't have."

Logan chuckled as he lead her to the back of his car.

"Ready?"

"Duh"

Logan pulled his hand away from her eyes and placed them on her hips. It took her a second to adjust to the sun but when she did she saw…

"A Pony?"

"Yup!" Logan was grinning like an idiot, "Her name is Sugarpuss, but I mean you can change it if you want."

Veronica looked at the small pony in the trailer attached to Logan's car. He had gotten her a pony. A real live pony.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Logan where am I going to keep a pony? It's not like I can keep her up in my room and hope Dad doesn't find out."

"Veronica, give me some credit. I bought her board and food at a stable near Hearst. She'll have her own pony room and you can go visit her and take lessons on other horses till she is big enough for you. Aren't you excited?"

Dumbfounded was more like it.

"I just wow. I mean I kept asking for one but I never thought I would actually get a pony. I don't know what to say."

"Veronica Mars speechless that alone was worth it."

Veronica went up to the trailer and held her arm out to the tiny pony. It was a chestnut color with a silky black mane and it had a white spot on its forehead that if you squinted looked like a heart. It was the cutest thing in the world.

"Logan. I can't believe you bought me a pony. You should return her to her owner and get your money back."

"Is that really what you want?" Logan asked quietly.

Veronica pet the pony some more and watched as it leaned its nose into her palm. She looked over at Logan's dejected face and back at the pony.  
>"No I want to keep my pretty pony but only if I can change her name."<p>

"Deal."

Veronica jumped up into Logan's arms and squeezed him with all her might.

"Thank you for getting me a pony! Can we go to her stable before dinner? Please! I'm so excited!"

Logan laughed as they climbed into his car and drove their pony to her new home.


	3. G, H, I

**G is for Gone**

She was out at a bar on a Friday night, drinking. To make matters even odder she was drinking quite heavily. This boy had been grabbing her attention all night but he seemed stubbornly unaware of her presence at the bar. She was insulted and a little put off that he could ignore her with such ease. This had driven her to imbibe in a few too many beers than she was used to. She had thought getting drunk would allow her to ignore him but it only made her more acutely aware of his presence and oblivious to the fact that Piz was still trying to have a conversation with her. Piz sat facing the bar nursing his drink muttering about something, "So what do you think Veronica?"

"Sorry what?" Veronica asked turning back to Piz, "I was trying to figure out what song was playing." She hoped he would buy her lame attempt to cover herself and of course the ever-trusting Piz did.

"Oh yeah I love this song, 'Hear the Bells.' I used to play this all the time in high school."

Of course this song would be playing while Logan was actively ignoring her. "Bastard."

"What did I do?" Piz asked looking like a puppy that had been kicked by his owner.

"Nothing Piz, shit I didn't mean for that to come out. I was referring to that bastard." Veronica said as she nodded her head in Logan's direction. She slumped into her stool and leaned her head against Piz's chest.

Piz looked over and saw Logan, Dick, and two very well endowed sorority girls flirting and giggling. "Oh." Piz said. He patted Veronica's head while watching her face cloud over.

"When'd he get back?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He's been gone for the whole year. It's not like we're pen pals. That'd be Mac. I bet she knows everything." Veronica angrily pouted spinning around facing the bar again.

After Logan beat up Gory he had gone to the Grand and packed all of his stuff up. He hit the road not bothering to tell anyone he had left. Veronica hadn't realized he had gone until the day before she left for the FBI. She had been calling his cell all day to tell him that Gory was no longer an issue and that she had forgiven him for beating up Piz. She had called 20 times with out an answer before she decided she would grow her proverbial balls and man up. About fifteen minutes later she was at the Grand knocking on his door. A shirtless annoyed Dick finally greeted her.

"Ronnie, I'm busy go away." He tried to close the door but Veronica wedged her way past him.

"I'm here to see Logan I'll be out in a jiff." She called over her shoulder as she went to his room. She stood still as she noticed all of his stuff was gone. Dick laughed behind her, "He's gone Ronnie and he isn't coming back."

Veronica left quickly after that and found herself outside of Mac's room.

Mac let her in, let her rant, and nodded to Veronica's rhetorical questions but she wouldn't tell Veronica where she could find Logan.

"I'm sorry Veronica but I can't. I promised Logan I wouldn't tell anyone where he is. He needs some time I'm sure Dick was just teasing. He'll be back for school next year and you can talk then."

Veronica fumed. "Since when are you better friends with Logan than you are with me?"

"Veronica," Mac paused sighing, "You know that's not what this is about. I think some time apart for both of you will be a good thing."

Veronica just turned and left. The worst thing about Logan telling Mac was that there was no way Veronica could bug her for the information. It's not like Veronica had a moral inclination to not bug Mac it was more the fact the she could never hack into her friends computer. Mac did tell her at the end of the summer that Logan had transferred schools but she never told her where. She was pretty sure Mac had filled Logan in on her quest to find him and had his school file shredded in preparation. When she said she wanted him out of her life she never thought he would actually take her seriously. She had thought he would avoid her for a week and then pester her like old times. It really hurt Veronica to admit that she had gotten what she wished for and she didn't like it one bit.

So here she was, tipsy borderline drunk at a bar looking at Logan fucking Echolls flirt with sorority girls for the first time in a year. To make matters worse he hadn't even glanced at her since she saw him. She turned back to Piz, if he was going to ignore him right back.

"Hey Piz," Veronica batted her eyelashes at Piz, "What do you think about a round of tequila shots?" She smiled eagerly at him hoping he'd play his part.

He smiled, "Let's do it!"  
>She knew she shouldn't be flirting with Piz. Wallace had told her that he was still into her, even if they had broken up last semester. She knew she should care about giving Piz the wrong impression but the alcohol was making flirting seem like such a great idea.<p>

They downed the first shot and quickly ordered another round. Veronica was officially drunk. Ideas like kissing Piz to make Logan jealous, confronting Logan, or hooking up with Logan popped into her mind. She couldn't decide what idea appealed to her more. She turned to look back in Logan's direction and couldn't find him. She saw Dick and the two girls but no Logan. Her stomach lurched. 'He hadn't left again… had he' Veronica thought.

"Uh Piz I'll be right back."

She didn't wait for a response as she stormed over toward Dick.

"Where the fuck is he Dick?" Veronica fumed.

"Oh hey Ronnie didn't see you there. What's up dude?"

"Cut the crap Dick where is he?"

Dick smirked, "Where is who?"

Veronica glared, 'I know you haven't seen me in a while Dick but I didn't think you were this stupid."

Dick squinted at her looking confused.

"I can't believe you've forgotten that you should always be afraid of me. Especially when you are in the way between me and what I want. Now Dick tell me what I want before I make your life hell."

Dick smiled, "Please Ronnie, I saw how much you put away tonight. There is no way in hell you are capable of making anything hell."

Veronica smirked and then punched him in the balls.

"Drunk Ronnie gets angry real fast Dickie. So before I put you in more pain I'm going to ask one more time, where the fuck is he?"

Dick wheezed, "He went outside. I think he left for the night."

Veronica nodded and then walked toward the exit. Once outside Veronica started searching for Logan. It took her a while to get around the premises of the building because of her inability to walk in a straight line. Once she had completed her loop she started looking for his car in the parking lot. Veronica didn't see his car. She slowly bumped her way back to the front of the building where she sat out front.

"That bastard." Veronica whispered to herself. She hugged her knees to her chest as her eyes misted up. "Damn alcohol." Veronica sobbed. 'Had he left again? Does he hate me? Has he moved on?' These thoughts swam through her head as her eyes started tearing up.

"Fuck" Veronica sobbed as she laid her head against her knees.

That was how Logan found her, sobbing and hiccupping against the front of the bar.

"Veronica?" Logan asked crouching down in front of her.

Veronica looked up in surprise, "Logan?" She asked wearily. "Logan!" She jumped into him as she saw it was really him.

Logan pulled her up into a standing hug. "Hey you okay?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I thought you left with out saying good bye again."

"Nah I just had to hit up the atm." Logan smirked pulling Veronica in closer. God how he'd missed her.

Veronica looked up at him, "So you knew I was in there? This whole time?"

"Yeah I saw you with Piz."

Veronica started punching him, "You bastard why didn't you come over. Fuck you Logan!"

"Hey! Hey calm down Veronica." He grabbed her into a tight hug waiting for the punches to stop. She stopped punching and started crying as she grabbed onto his shirt. He stroked her hair as he waited for her tears to subside.

" I missed you V, a lot, but I knew you needed some space. I knew I couldn't keep it together if I kept seeing you with Piz all the time so I thought it would be a good idea to leave. You know do some growing up and stuff. But umm I'm back for the summer if you want to try and work at being friends or…" Logan stopped talking and looked down at Veronica who had suddenly gotten a lot heavier.

He laughed to himself, she had passed out in his arms. Logan sighed and lifted her up into his arms. "Come on drunky mc drunk drunk lets get you home."

Veronica awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She groaned as she rolled over and instead of feeling the floor she felt more bed. 'Where am I' Veronica thought as she squinted one eye open. 'Why am I at the Grand?' She sat up and caught a whiff of coffee and bacon. She got out of bed and walked into the main room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Logan beamed at her, "I got you coffee, eggs and bacon. You look like you need them."

"Why are you up so early? And why are you so chipper?"

"It's one in the afternoon Veronica not what I would call early."

Veronica's face filled with panic but before she could get a word out Logan read her thoughts, "Don't worry I called Keith and told him you were spending the night. He thinks you and Mac came over for a game night that went out of hand."

"Oh thanks," Veronica sat down next to Logan and reached for the food. "So I'm sorry about last night. I haven't had tequila in a while."

"It's okay, you were pretty adorable in a drunken mess sort of way. Do you remember what happened?"

Veronica blushed, "Enough to know I was a mess. I'm sor…"

Logan put a finger to her lips, "Shh lets talk this out in a sober grown up way and we'll pretend that you didn't sob like a baby last night," Logan smiled warmly at her, "Deal?"

Veronica smiled, "Deal."

**Growing Up**

He had spent the summer into his sophomore year getting drunk and trying to forget about Veronica. He went out every night, hooked up with any girl he wanted except for petite blondes. He couldn't go there yet. During one of his drunken binges he had managed to transfer into USC. He was sure the promise of a large endowment had gotten him in.

So in August he packed up his stuff and traveled down to USC. He threw himself into his schoolwork, surfing, rushing into a fraternity, and focused on building his website empire with Mac. She was his only means of gathering information about Veronica. He tried not to ask because he knew what an awkward situation it put her in but she did oblige him every once in a while. He was thrilled to learn that she had broken up with Piz and even more ecstatic when Mac told him Veronica was looking for him. He was almost tempted to go back to Hearst but he didn't.

He was surprised at himself when he got through the first semester and only thought about her every other day. He had had some luck on the dating scene but it never lasted long, he always managed to compare his dates with Veronica, and they always lost.

During Hearst's spring break Mac and Dick decided to come down and visit Logan. Logan couldn't help notice how the relationship between Mac and Dick had changed. Their verbal sparring was more flirtatious, Dick was a more protective of Mac when they went out, and they even touched each other. Dick would put his arm around her shoulders when a guy would hit on her, Mac's hands would linger on Dick's chest as she pushed him away from the remote. They weren't even aware of it. Watching the change made Logan homesick for what else he had missed in Neptune while he was gone.  
>He started thinking of Veronica more and more again. When school finally finished for the summer Logan packed up his dorm room and drove up to the Grand.<p>

It was that night that he ran into Veronica. They talked and started the process to becoming friends. They grabbed lunch and hung out with the old crew the whole summer. He still wanted to be with her but he felt better about their relationship than he had in a long time. On the day he was leaving to go back to school Veronica showed up at his door asking if he could come visit sometime. He never thought he could smile so big. He responded in the affirmative.

They established a set date to call each other once a week, which slowly but surely became everyday. She comes down the Saturday of Columbus Day weekend. He meets her in the parking garage dressed in his finest USC colors and can't keep the grin off his face. He hands her an obnoxious hat and drags her to the tailgate to meet all of his friends. They get buzzed and Veronica enjoys meeting the new people in his life. She keeps seeing recognition on the faces she is introduced to and realizes that Logan has mentioned her before. Veronica continues to talk to Logan's friends and gets stuck in a conversation with a good-looking guy. She's too excited about being here and maybe a little tipsy to notice that he is hitting on her. Logan notices. He comes over with another beer and puts his arm around her shoulder. She's forgotten how much she missed feeling the weight of him on her person and accepts the beer he offers even if she is already drunk on his presence.

They head to the game teasing and laughing at each other. Making bets and bribes about how the game will go. USC wins and Logan's frat is throwing a huge party. He asks if she's interested and she responds in the affirmative if she can freshen up and clean the paint off her face.

They pick her bags up from her car and head back towards campus. Towards a dorm. Towards an actual dorm room. Veronica is shocked and laughs for a good five minutes once they enter his room. She makes jokes about how far the mighty have fallen and the fact that her room is bigger than this. He responds with a quip about missing the feel of the jail cells he spent so much of his teen years in. She laughs some more gaining a chuckle from Logan before he's rushing her to get ready so they can go out.

Veronica looks amazing when he comes back from the shower. He's almost tempted to forget all about the party and just stay in with her but he's grown and he values the friendship they have. He doesn't want to ruin it now. They head out towards the party and end up spending the whole nursing beers in a corner talking to each other. They leave around three am. Logan gives Veronica a piggyback ride back to his room because her feet hurt. He doesn't put her down till she is over his bed. He goes into the hallway to give her privacy. When he comes back in he finds her passed out on the bed, fully clothed, dreaming about how fun a pony would be. He smiles loving the fact that she's in his bed and gets comfortable on the floor.

Logan awakes to an insistent prodding. Veronica keeps reminding him that she has to leave tomorrow. He groans and rolls over. Veronica keeps poking him. Logan grabs her arms and pulls her down to his side trapping her with his arms. He mutters something about 5 minutes before falling back to sleep. Veronica blushes but doesn't respond. They both wake up an hour later freaking out about lost time. They don't mention their cuddle session.

Logan takes Veronica on a whirlwind tour of his favorite places in LA and the surrounding areas. They go to another party but this time one of Veronica's favorite songs comes on. She demands that he dance with her and when has he ever said no to her head tilt. They leave in the early hours of the morning. Neither of them wants the night to end knowing that their time together is limited and that it would be a waste to sleep it away. They end up on the beach waiting for the sun to ride. They sit in silence for a while before Veronica bumps her shoulder into his and comments that she really enjoyed her weekend here. He bumps back into her glad that she came. They stay quiet until the sun rises.

Logan gets up and offers his hand when Veronica starts to yawn. She takes it and doesn't let go once she's up. She keeps their fingers intertwined until the get to the car but reaches for his hand again when they start driving.

She packs up her stuff and throws it in her car. They don't want to go but Veronica knows her Father will start to worry. Logan brushes away a strand of her hair and leaves his hand on her face. She looks at him and pulls his face closer, kissing him for the first time in over a year. God how he's missed this. He pushes her up against the car and she wraps her legs around him. He runs his hands up and down her body trying to take her in. She pulls away from him and starts kissing down his neck. He gasps moaning her name suggesting that they head back to his room between kisses. She's about to answer when her phone rings. Her father always the buzz kill. She looks at Logan with longing but tells her dad that she's on her way home. When she hangs up she looks close to tears but when Logan asks if they can continue this next weekend she smiles. She gives him a hug and whispers those three words he'd always hoped she'd say. He puts her in her car and closes the door. She rolls down the window and tell him that she's claimed him. He smiles thinking it's another movie quote. Its when he gets back to his room and notices the large hickey on his neck that he and Veronica are on their way back into a relationship.

**H is for Hidden**

She knows it's in here somewhere. There has to be a reason why Logan has been so distant lately and she knows if she can find it, whatever it is she'll know why he's been avoiding her. She's already checked his sock drawer, under the bed, his safe, and computer. There's nothing in the closet where he "hides" the Christmas presents. She went through his car last night and couldn't find anything either. She decides to give up for a moment and brainstorm other possible ideas for where Logan would hide something. She feels idle and decides to clean around the house a little. She still doesn't understand how Logan managed to convince her to hire a cleaning woman even if she only comes once a month. If she really thought about it she'd have to admit he had a very skilled tongue he could talk her into anything. She changes the sheets on their bed muttering to herself about secret passages. She starts to think maybe he has picked up a few things from her over the years. She goes into their closet pulling their hamper into the laundry room. She starts throwing things into the wash when she finds a t-shirt wrapped around a small box. Ever the curious one Veronica unwraps the t-shirt and finds a ring box. Inside the box is a gorgeous sapphire ring. Veronica just stares at the ring. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Damn curiosity. He was trying so hard to keep this a secret and I wouldn't let him. I can be surprised right? I can do that!' She's about to put the ring away when she hears Logan call out, "Honey I'm home!"

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath, "Just a second!" She never had a chance. Logan was already at the door. He looked at her curiously, "Why are you doing laundry? That's what we have Ana for…" He drifted off. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Veronica asked nervously.

"Let me see what's behind your back." Logan asked in a mock stern voice.

Veronica guiltily held out the ring box.

"Why am I even surprised," Logan asked himself amused. "Should have known my super sleuth would have figured it out."

Veronica looked ashamed, "Actually it was a total accident, I looked everywhere! I couldn't find anything. Also way to change your computer password I have no idea what it is."

Logan laughed, "So you don't know where we're going for dinner tonight?"

Veronica shook her head.

"Good at least there will be one surprise left tonight. Now go put on your classiest outfit Miss. Mars and if you're a good girl I may just have a question to ask you later."

**I is for Insecure**

"I'm fucking eight months pregnant! There is no way I feel sexy enough to wear what Logan got me let alone participate in the activities that wearing this will bring about." Veronica complained to Wallace holding up a lacey teddy over her very large stomach.

"Eww girl I did not need that mental image." Wallace visibly shook trying to picture something other than his pregnant best friend getting it on with her husband.

"Ugh Wallace I don't need you making me insecure too!" Veronica lamented sagging onto the couch next to him.

"You know that's not what I meant, its just talking about sex with you is like talking about sex with my Mom. I pretend you conceived immaculately."

"I don't even want to know what your mom said to you during the birds and the bees talk."

Wallace paled, "It was ugly."

Veronica laughed, "Well what are you going to do to make me feel better?"

"You can make me snickerdoodles." Wallace looked hopeful, he hadn't had some of Veronica's cookies in a long time.

"Why do I feel like that will make you feel better more than me?" Veronica looked at Wallace with squinty eyes.

Wallace shrugged his shoulders maintaining his innocent expression.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you have to get all the ingredients. It's getting harder and harder to bend over."

"Deal!" Wallace grinned and sprinted over to the kitchen.

Veronica heard pots and pans clanging as she slowly pulled herself up from the couch, "Next time I have a problem I'm calling Mac!" Veronica threatened as she walked to the kitchen.

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me that you guys have taken the extra minute to post something. So thank you. I hope you've enjoyed the Gs I worked really hard on them. I think that it's important for Veronica and Logan to be apart and mature before they can be together for good. Also tiny favor if anyone has some awesome LoVe fiction to recommend please do! I'm starting to run out of completed stuff to read on here. Thanks!


	4. J, K, L

**J is for Justice**

Sure some people would call it psychotic uncontrollable rage but he preferred to call it justice. He never seemed to be given justice in real life so he liked to take it into his own hands, literally. It took him a while to direct his rage into something fitting but he started making progress in college. After his Dad was murdered he started to realize that all of his pent up aggression and rage had been stemmed from his inability to confront his father. The rage was still there but not as prominently. It found, in Logan's opinion, more appropriate outlets, like beating up people who hurt Veronica. It wasn't that he was jealous; it was the fact that he and Veronica never seemed to get the justice they deserved. They had already experienced so much loss in their short lives. So who was it to say that beating up Piz for taping Veronica while they were having sex was inappropriate? The last girl that he had loved who had been taped while having sex had died. Was it his problem that he immediately thought the worst of Piz? Veronica would say so. She never seemed to understand the urge he had to keep her safe. It wasn't possessiveness it was guilt. All the women who he cared about in his life seemed to die. He honestly wouldn't be able to live with himself if the girl he loved the most in his entire life died when he could have prevented it. So fine if Veronica was going to kick him out of her life he was going to wash his hand clean of ever having to protect her again. He got drunk to numb the pain and ended up outside of Mac's door. He begged her to break into Veronica's computer and set up an alert system throwing a bag full of cash on her bed.

Mac sat him down on her bed and tried to figure out why Logan wanted to stalk her best friend. When she finally pieced the story together through hic ups and dry heaves her heart broke a little for Logan. She could almost justify his insane fighting binges. She got him to fall asleep and called Dick, loathing the fact that she needed his help.

He came around ten minutes later asking what happened. She shrugged saying Logan had gotten drunk and wound up here. Mac could have sworn that she heard Dick mutter something about Ronnie being a bitch. She helped hold Logan up and into Dick's car.

He thanked her for taking care of him and being a friend, Logan really needed those. Mac smiled and nodded.

When Logan woke up the next morning he groaned rolling over and covered his eyes. He heard a feminine chuckle and for a second thought it was Veronica. When he opened his eyes and saw Mac he groaned again apologizing for his stupid behavior. Mac laughed handing him his suitcase back. She then turned serious and opened up to Logan about how she felt after Cassidy jumped. She talked about her therapist and how it still made her feel like she was somewhat responsible. Logan sat and listened amazed that Mac was opening up to him about something so personal. She concluded her story with a tale about how she and her family went on a trip over Christmas break. Being away from all the places that reminded her of Cassidy had enabled her to start healing ever so slightly. She realized she could have fun again and not be reminded of him. It was the best thing she ever did getting away from it all. She smiled and walked out the door.

That was the night that Logan transferred into USC.

**K is for Kids **

They had met when they were kids. Logan had first laid eyes on Veronica at the tender age of 12. He had lied to Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica that night at Homecoming. He had thought she was beautiful with her hair in pigtails with her knee socks. Ever since then had had a knee sock fetish. He found himself constantly compelled to bring down her good girl behavior. It was like a personal mission to try and taint Veronica. He found himself caring less and less when Lilly entered his life. He thought he knew everything about anything and Lilly loved proving him wrong.

Veronica had first met Logan when they were just kids. She hadn't found him "hot" on first encounter (she had been more preoccupied with Hanson and maybe if no one was around to hear her Duncan) but she did find him captivating. She found herself drawn to him on more than one occasion when they were growing up but she would never act upon it. He wasn't her prince charming, he was prince charming's devil may care knight. Why fall for the knight when you can have the prince?

When they were teenagers Logan hated Veronica and Veronica reciprocated the feeling. They were constantly trying to repel each other only to be pulled back in. They never realized how thin that line between love and hate was until that day at the Camelot. All of their pent up anger turning to lust. They no longer tried to push the other away, they tried to pull them closer.

Now in their 20s they were married and expecting their first kid. Logan would never have guessed that he would have met his wife at the age of twelve. Hell at the age of twelve he was convinced he'd never get married. But he was glad he had met her so early in life and that she had allowed him to stay such a big part of it.

Veronica couldn't believe that she was pregnant in her 20s. Hell she couldn't believe she was married either. But that was what happened when you met your life partner, she refused to use soul mate, at the age of 12. She wondered sometimes what would have happened if the fab four had managed to stay intact all through high school but she usually hated to dwell on what ifs.

Logan sometimes wondered if he would have gotten with Veronica if Lilly had been alive. He liked to think he would but he knew it would have to be on Lilly's terms. He shuddered at the thought. No, he would finally think after a long ponder, he knew that if Lilly were still alive he and Veronica would definitely end up together. It would just add to their epicness.

**K is for Knee socks**

"Honey I'm home!" Logan bellowed as he walked into their house. He looked all over the house for Veronica before checking the bedroom.

"Veronica?" Logan asked as he opened the door. He was greeted to the sight of Veronica sitting on their bed clad in knee socks, a short skirt, and tied up shirt with her hair in pigtails. She batted her eyelashes at him and spread her legs further apart.

"Oh Professor Logan I've been such a bad student. Is there anything I can do for extra credit?"

Logan smiled adjusting his tie, "Anything?"

**L is for Logan Jr.**

"So Logan is a nice name." Logan said to Veronica as he massaged her feet.

Veronica lowered the baby name book onto her ever-growing stomach. She cocked her head at him looking puzzled.

"I thought we already had a Logan in the family."

"Well obviously he'd be Logan jr." Logan rolled his eyes at his wife's naiveté.

"Well what if it's a girl?" Veronica asked prodding him in the stomach with her foot.

"I always thought Loganna had a pretty ring to it." He replied as he tickled her feet.

"Logan! Stop," Veronica said through gasps, "You know I'm ticklish!"

Logan smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine no tickling." He waited for her to calm down before he continued to knead the soles of her feet.

"Much better." Veronica sighed, "Now be serious, I want at least two first names for a boy or a girl by tonight."

"Tell me again why you didn't just have the doctor tell you what the sex of the baby was?"

"Because it'll be a surprise!" Veronica trilled.

Logan just nodded pretending to agree to his crazy wife's logic.

They sat in silence interrupted for a while pondering names.

"I just want to be clear," Veronica stated interrupting the silence, "We are not going to name our child after a food, flower, cartoon, or something else completely ridiculous. They are going to have a normal name. Understand?"

"Completely, so what about Wyatt?"

Veronica threw her book at him.

"We are not naming our child after _Easy Rider_."

"I didn't say anything about _Easy Rider_ bumpkin that was all your idea."

Veronica glared, "No."

Logan sighed, "Fine."

"What about girl names?"

"You'll have to give me some more time for a girl. I keep thinking of awesome macho names like Rex or Dirt."

Veronica rolled her eyes and kicked him in the stomach. "Please be serious."

Logan looked hurt, "You mean you don't like those names."

Veronica laughed, "I though you would at least come up with something better like stud or hot shot."

Logan stroked his chin, "Hot Shot Echolls does have a certain ring to it."

Veronica laughed, "Is our child doomed to have your big ego."

Logan shrugged and leaned over to kiss Veronica on the lips.

"Not if he has his mommy's smarts."

Veronica smiled and pulled her husband in closer.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews and recommendations that I check out epic love. I have been thoroughly enjoying my reading. I apologize for the length of this one but I found it hard to get inspired this week. I will try and keep up the Tuesday updates till I finish the alphabet because I know if I don't I'll stop... Hope you enjoyed!


	5. M, N, O

**M is for Moving **

After they had graduated from their respective colleges they had both ended up in Washington D.C. Veronica had always been destined to head back to the east coast to become a fed, but Logan, epitome of Cali surfer dude (after Dick), decided to trade in his beach living for a town house in Georgetown. He had applied to Georgetown Law School with out telling Veronica, hoping not to jinx his chances. So when he got the think envelope in the mail he decided to put a few plans into action.

He was gone for a week. He didn't even tell her he was gone, just that he had a lot of studying to do and would see her that weekend.

It was during this week that Veronica realized how much time she had been spending with Logan. It didn't freak her out as badly as she thought it would. The prospect of being without him for three years was more slightly more daunting then the thought in the back of her mind, the thought that she would be willing to spend the rest of her days and all of her time with Logan.

She jumped him when he knocked on her door that night. She peppered his face with kisses before punching him in the shoulder for being so distant this week. He laughed and walked them over to her couch.

"I have something for you." Logan whispered in her ear.

Veronica smiled impishly, "Well it's not a pencil in your pocket."

"No but it is in my pocket." Logan brushed his hand up her bare thigh slowly caressing it as he moved it over to access his pocket.

He pulled a key attached to small keychain.

"Aww is it the key to your heart?" Veronica asked jokingly.

"No smartass look at the keychain."

Veronica looked down and saw a picture of a map with a tiny red dot on it.

"Uh is this a clue or something?"

Logan smirked, "Yup let's see if you can solve my riddle."

Veronica smiled and jumped up to get her laptop. Logan smiled and turned the TV on.

"When did you go to D.C.?" Veronica asked ten minutes later.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"So that's why you were so distant this week."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

'Buying me a house is a big surprise."

"I didn't buy you a house missy. So presumptuous, I guess I am just a sugar daddy to you." Logan smirked.

Veronica smacked him.

"I bought us a house."

Veronica eyed him wearily, "And why prey tell did you buy us a house in D.C.?"

"Well Watson, I figured since I'll be a big man on campus at Georgetown Law next year I should buy a house to stay in. I mean hotels are so freshman year."

"You applied to Georgetown!" Veronica asked giddily.

"I love how you didn't question my acceptance." Logan smirked, "So what do you say will you move in with me and be my roomie?"

"Yes!" Veronica jumped onto Logan again. "Now," She whispered into his ear, "You just have to tell my Dad."

**N is for Nightmares **

She still has nightmares about that night on the roof. She would wake up in Piz's room screaming about her Dad being dead, Beaver raping her again, or the worst one was when Beaver blew up the plane and then before jumping off the roof would shoot Logan. Making sure Veronica was forever alone. It was on those nights that no one could reason with her. Piz's arms were brushed off and Wallace's confirmation that her Dad was alive only eased part of her fear. Piz would try to hold her again but his arms weren't the ones she wanted. When the dreams first started happening in her sophomore year she would go outside and call Logan's phone from the community payphone. Hearing his groggy voice pick up was usually enough to calm her down. She would breathe into the phone listening to him ask who was calling before hanging up and going back to bed content that he was okay. It was on the anniversary of Beaver's death that Keith had to go chase down a criminal in Mexico. Veronica woke herself up screaming. She went into her Dad's room and noticed he had left. She knew in the back of her mind that he was away on business but she just couldn't convince herself that he was okay. She started sobbing as she reached for the phone and called Logan's number.

"Hello?" Logan answered groggily.

Veronica couldn't control herself and sobbed into the phone. Gasping to find air to answer him back.

"Veronica? Are you okay? Where are you?" He answered much more alert than before.

She took shuddering breaths before managing to say, "Home."

"I'll be right there."

He dropped his phone and Veronica heard him swear before they got cut off.

She grabbed her knees to her chest and sat against the counter waiting for Logan.

She heard him pounding on the door five minutes later. "Veronica it's me. Are you okay?"

She opened the door and fell into his embrace. She continued to sob as he picked her up and laid her on top of him on the couch.

"Veronica what is it?" He whispered stroking her hair with his hand, "What's the matter?"

"I just… I just… I had a dream that my Dad was on the plane and… and Beaver had shot you. And my Dad wasn't here so I… I just needed you."

"My poor private eye. I'll always be here when ever you need me. You know that, right?"

Veronica sniffled and wiped her tears on his shirt.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Logan asked gently.

Veronica nodded as Logan picked her back up and got her into her waterbed. He tucked the sheets in around her small frame and was about to go when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Stay with me?"  
>He smiled and climbed into bed. Veronica nuzzled her way into his arms and felt safe for the first time in a while.<p>

It was in the morning as they woke up that Veronica noticed Logan had come over in a t-shirt, boxers and mismatching socks. No shoes no pants. Even though she gave him crap about it the next morning she knew no one else, besides her dad, would have come to her rescue faster than Logan.

**O is for Order **

Veronica screamed they had been living in their townhouse for two days now and they still hadn't unpacked everything. They had managed to christen every room but lord forbid they unpack the coffee maker. Veronica was about to kick a misleadingly labeled box in front of her when Logan opened the door.

"Good Morning Sugarlips." He handed her a cup of coffee and a muffin, "Thought you'd need something to start the day."

Veronica sighed, "Thank you."

Logan kissed her forehead, "No problem. Now want to unpack everything and put it in its place?"

Veronica smiled, "Sure." She started walking up the stairs to get changed and casually said over her shoulder, "I found the door to the roof yesterday, I guess we'll just have to christen that later."

Veronica shrieked as Logan ran up the stairs and threw her over his shoulder heading straight towards the roof.

**O is for Obituary (AU doesn't follow the universe I've been writing about so far)  
><strong>

"I'm getting to old for this," Veronica sighed as she held Lilly's hair back while she heaved into a toilet. Lilly had been constantly drinking since Logan's death two months shy of his twenty-first birthday. Aaron had finally snapped and had killed his son after learning that Logan was releasing a tell-all story about his family life. Aaron had driven over to Logan's apartment and shot his son in cold blood.

Lilly had flown home from New York the minute she heard, she hadn't left since. She would get drunk and cry on Veronica's shoulders wailing about how much she loved Logan. Veronica would just sit there trying to soothe her best friend. Veronica knew she couldn't soothe her that much longer.

Veronica herself was still in shock over Logan's death. She hadn't yet dealt with the fact that he was gone and had left her all alone to deal with life's consequences. She liked the fact that everyone was pulled back together in grief again. She didn't want to rip everyone apart again. She didn't want anyone else in her life to leave her. She knew the minute she told Lilly that she was pregnant with Logan's baby she would loose her as well.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them they really brighten my day. If you're bored or have an interesting word that you'd like to be considered for a short let me know. I can't promise I'll use it but in all honesty I only have three words for the next eleven letters.


	6. P, Q, R

**Reading Note: **If you are a stickler for chronological order I would read Q before P but if not go right ahead.

**P is for Prepared **

Veronica woke up in the middle of the night to a soggy bed. "Logan," Veronica said quietly. He didn't answer. "Logan?" she asked as she poked his shoulder. Veronica sighed. "Logan get up," she said as she plugged his nose. He woke up gasping for air and looked puzzled. Veronica just grinned in response.

"Is it time?" Logan asked as he fell out of bed not waiting for Veronica's nod.

He scrambled to pull on a pair of pants and fell trying to put both feet in at once.

"Logan," Veronica stated, "relax. It's just my water breaking. We can take some time to gather our stuff and get ready," Veronica explains slowly.

Logan pauses waiting for her to finish before rushing out of the door to get everything ready as quickly as possible.

Veronica sighs. She gets up and discards her wet pajamas trading them for a pair of sweat pants, an old college t-shirt and a light sweatshirt. She goes into the bathroom and cleans herself up. She hears Logan reenter the room as she's brushing her teeth.

"Logan can you put the sheets in the washer and start it?" She yells out.

"Veronica we need to go!" Logan responds glaring from the doorway.

Veronica spits reaching for the floss, "I'm not going until I know those sheets are being washed."

Logan huffs and begins dismantling the bed.

She waddles out of the bathroom as he bunches all of the sheets into a ball.

"I'll meet you by the car. Did you grab my bag?"

"Already in the car," Logan responds.

"Thanks," She pats his shoulder as she passes him by.

Veronica is halfway to he car when Logan gets outside. He opens her door and helps her into her seat. He kisses her lips before he closes the door.

They pull out of the driveway and head toward the hospital at a moderately tame speed.

They're stuck at a stop light half way to the hospital when Veronica's whole body clenches. She takes deep breaths and slowly relaxes.

"Contraction?" Logan asks looking anxious.

Veronica nods, "It's going to be a long night."

Long is an understatement Logan thinks twenty-two hours later the past two of which Veronica has spent screaming at or hitting him. 'At least he wasn't banished to the waiting room like Keith and Wallace were', he thought.

"Logan I swear to god this child is as stubborn as you are! Is it too late for a C-section," Veronica pleads.

'And then again maybe not,' Logan sighs.

He squeezes her hand, "It's almost over babe."

"You've been saying that for the last five hours," Veronica snipes.

Their Doctor looks up from between Veronica's legs, "I can see the head. I'm going to need a big push in a minute."

"What'd I tell you," Logan smirks.

"Logan if you don't wipe that smirk off your face we are never having sex again," Veronica grins.

Logan laughs and kisses her forehead. "Come on half-pint, let's meet our baby."

Veronica smiles and squeezes his hand with all her might.

**P is for Perfect**

Amelia Lynn Echolls was born at 11:57pm on February 29th proving yet again how special she was. Logan couldn't take his hands off her. She was so tiny and small and perfect. He was a goner. He had never thought love at first sight existed before this moment but he was completely enamored with this small perfect little creature that he had helped create. He was definitely going to have to take Keith up on techniques for intimidating your daughter's suitors.

Veronica moaned, slowly opening her eyes looking at the charming sight in front of her.

"Hey," she said, her voice raspy from all the previous yelling.

Logan turned and smiled brightly at his wife.

"How are you feeling champ?" He asked as he walked toward her bed.

"Tired," she responded holding her hands out towards Amelia.

Logan placed Amelia in her arms and sat in bed next to his two favorite women.

"Do you want me to go get your Dad? He's just calling some people to tell them the news."

Veronica shook her head, "No I just want to spend some time alone, just the three of us, before it gets hectic."

Logan nodded kissing Veronica's hair.

**Q is for Quiet Contemplation **

It was quiet, Veronica thought, way to quiet. Veronica rolled over from her side and looked at Logan's empty side of the bed. The clock on his nightstand told her it was way to early for anyone to be up. Veronica hoisted her eight-month pregnant body out of bed. She glared down at her rotund stomach, "I cannot wait until you get out of there," Veronica mumbled walking through their house. She looked through the guest rooms, the den, and the gym. She found incriminating evidence in the kitchen, a puddle of scotch on the island. She turned to their patio and saw Logan sitting on the beach looking at the waves.

Veronica slid their glass door open and padded towards her husband with a big blanket in hand. She threw the blanket around his shoulders before slowly sinking between his open legs. She leaned back into his chest as Logan closed his arms and the blanket around them.

"Whatcha doin'?" Veronica asked as she nuzzled the top of her head into the hollow of his neck.

"Thinking," Logan responded.

Veronica gasped, "Oh my goodness I never thought I'd see the day!"

Logan squeezed her ankle, "Har, har very funny."

They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the sound of surf crashing against the beach.

"What's the matter Logan?" Veronica asked softly, "Is everything okay?"

Logan nodded.

"Then what's got you so sullen all of a sudden?"

Logan placed his chin on her shoulder and murmured something against her neck.

"What was that?" Veronica asked.

"I'm nervous." Logan whispered.

"About what?" Veronica asked, her eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement.

Logan sighed and kissed the side of her neck.

"What if I'm like my dad?" He asked.

Veronica sighed and turned around in his embrace.

"Logan," Veronica stated, "Look at me."

Logan looked up and locked eyes with her.

"You are not, have not, and will never be anything like your dad."

Logan rolled his eyes and looked toward the ground. Veronica grabbed his face and pulled it towards her's.

"Listen to me mister, you're nothing like your scum bag, piece of shit father." She said with anger lacing her words. "Sure you have a mean temper streak," she said more quietly. "And you're possessive as hell," she rubbed her nose against his, "Which is kind of cute but I never said that but more importantly Logan if your any where near as protective of me as you are of our child there is no way in hell you will ever do anything similar to your father. You haven't hit me have you?"

Logan shook his head no.

"And I'm pretty sure you've read more pregnancy books than I have, which is totally embarrassing and I'm sure if Dick found out he would never let you live it down, am I right?"

Logan shook his head again, but he didn't even crack a smile at her dig. He still looked so nervous and worried, Veronica thought.

"Want to know a secret?" Veronica asked.

Logan looked up and shrugged.

Veronica sighed, "Fine I guess I won't tell you because you clearly don't care." She huffed and made moves to get up.

Logan groaned and grabbed her hands pulling her closer towards him.

"I do care," He whispered in her ear.

"You sure?" Veronica whispered back.

Logan licked the shell of her ear and tugged with his teeth before responding, "I'm sure."

Veronica smiled looked around to ensure they were alone, bringing a smile to Logan's face, and whispered in his ear, "I'm nervous too."

Logan pulled back and looked at her questioning the secret.

"I am," Veronica stated, "I mean we both have a parent who failed us, but it only makes me want to try harder you know?" Veronica started to tear and wiped at her face in frustration.

"Damn hormones," she chuckled shakily.

Logan nodded and pulled her into his lap, "You're going to be an amazing mom, Veronica, and everyone knows it." He kissed her eyes moving downwards as he followed the path of her tears towards her mouth. He kissed her softly, delicately as if she would shatter in his arms. Veronica grabbed his neck and pulled him down with more force. He bit her lip and soothed it with his tongue. Veronica moaned and Logan placed his tongue inside her mouth wrapping them around each other. Veronica ground her hips into his lap causing Logan to groan and pull away from their heated kiss.

"Veronica," Logan gasped as she kissed and sucked her way down his neck.

"Mmm" She murmured running her hands down to the bottom of his shirt.

Logan shrugged the blanket off his shoulders attempting to spread it out as Veronica hastily pulls his shirt off. He raises his arms and throws the shirt in the direction of their house. He puts his left hand on the back of her neck and pulls her down into sand.

**R is for Repenting **

It's their little tradition. When they fight and Logan is the wronged party, Veronica always makes it up to him the next morning. She wakes up early and cooks him one of his favorite meals for lunch. She puts it in a brown paper bag with a drink, a cookie, and depending on the severity of the fight a hand written note or a pair of her underwear.

When they fight and Veronica is the wronged party he'll leave after they've settled their fight. He drives to the Vons a few blocks over and grabs a pint of ice cream. When he gets back he grabs some paper, scissors, and markers. He wraps the carton up and changes the name of the ice cream. Veronica has eaten everything from "I love you beary much" to "You crunchplete me." When she's done eating her ice cream he always makes sure to lick it off her.

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay! I was on vacation. Hope you enjoy. (Side note: I feel like Logan would be a total Rhett Butler when it comes to his daughter. Thoughts?)


	7. S, T, U

**S is for Summer**

He had made it a habit of pulling in front of her driveway the summer of their first breakup. He would stare at the apartment complex waiting for a sign. Hoping she would get back with him. He went up to her door once, knocking when he saw Keith's car wasn't in its usual spot.

She had answered but hadn't let him in. She was terse and unrelenting. He just took it. She ranted for ten minutes before finally looking down at her feet and admitted that she was seeing Duncan again, that she had moved on. He didn't take that. He caustically responded that he was glad she had moved on so now he didn't feel inhibited about torching some people's lawns. He left ignoring her calls on his phone.

It was during the following summer that they spent their first night together. They had driven out of town, not wanting Neptune to taint their second chance. Veronica laughed after they finished remarking that he had been right, cuddling wasn't the best part. Logan didn't have the heart to disagree with her and just pulled her in closer.

It was two summers later that he saw her again. She had left him for someone safer and he had finally gotten out of his wretched hometown. She had been drunk and he had taken care of her. They hadn't kissed again after that night but the had started talking again. They would meet up at least once a week grabbing coffee or lunch. Strictly friend zone: no movies, no dinner, and no touching. As the summer progressed their lunches started getting later, they watched a few movies, but they still didn't touch.

It was at the end of that summer that they were both at Dick's Life's a Beach School's a Bitch party. They talk to each other briefly at the beginning of the night but get separated. He sees her again hours later sitting by the bonfire watching Mac and Dick fight with each other. He comes up from behind and whispers in her ear hoping she'll say yes to his proposal of taking a walk. She nods and follows him towards the waves. They stop near the water and admire the stars. Veronica slowly moves her hand into his and intertwines their fingers. Logan smiles looking down at her, she shrugs in response. They stand like that until they hear Mac screaming at Dick to put her down. They turn and see Dick running towards the ocean with Mac over his shoulder. Veronica squeezes his hand and then untangles them. It's progress.

**T is for Trust**

They had always had trust problems. Sure they had gotten better over time. They put in the effort tried not to immediately think the worst of each other, but they were still there. It was only after Veronica had joined the FBI that they had stopped fighting over it. Veronica had access to everything that Logan had ever done, wanted to do, and could probably predict what he was going to do. Logan started trusting Veronica more after learning that she would always have a partner and backup on any mission she went on. It sure as hell didn't hurt that her partner was six foot five, solid muscle, devastatingly handsome, and gay.

**T is for Toothpaste**

Logan sat at the kitchen table idly drinking coffee as he watched Amelia play with her Cheerios in her highchair. He smiled at the tranquility of the moment and went back to reading the sports section of the paper.

"LOGAN!" Veronica screamed running around their house like a hurricane.

"Yes sweetums?" Logan asked.

"Do you know where my briefcase is? Uggh I'm so late for work!"

Logan laughed, "Your Mommy has been getting pretty scatter brained Amelia. I wonder if she's getting senile in her old age."

"I heard that!" Veronica pouted standing in the doorframe.

"Logan this is the big meeting! The possible promotion meeting! I'm going to miss it all if I don't out of here stat!"

Logan sighed and pushed his chair away from the table.

"Your briefcase is by the door where you left it last night. Here I made you some coffee to go." He said as he passed her a sealed cup.

Veronica sighed, "Have I ever told you you're the greatest husband ever?"

Logan paused putting his hand to his face, deep in thought, "No I don't think you have."

Veronica laughed, "I'll have to start telling you more often."

Logan smiled and kissed her mouth licking the edge of her lips.

"Logan what was that for!" Veronica laughed.

"You had some toothpaste on the corner of your mouth."

He smiled leaning in, "Actually I don't think I got it all," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

**U is for Underwear **

Veronica knew it was going to be a good day when she ran into Madison at La Perla. Turns out poor little Madison had fallen on hard times and needed to work for a living. It's such a pity, Veronica mused, poor Madison really screwed herself over signing that prenump. Especially since Madison's own indiscretions had caused her to lose her trust fund.

Veronica smiled running her hand idly along a display of lace undergarments. She walked around the store for ten more minutes before taking her selection up to Madison at the register.

"Oh Madison is that you!" Veronica cooed.

"Hello Veronica." Madison spit out.

Madison picked up Veronica's black lace baby doll top, thong and matching garters.

"You sure you can afford this Veronica. I know the pole doesn't pay this well."

"From personal experience Madison?"

Madison glared and stuffed the items hastily into a bag.

"Here's your receipt Mars." Madison huffed.

Veronica smiled reaching for the receipt in Madison's hand. Veronica placed her left bejeweled hand on Madison's making sure she saw her engagement ring.

"You know Madison, I just wanted to thank you. You were right! Logan really loves the two pieces." Veronica winked and walked out the door.

**A/N: **Sorry I'm late again! Had to pack up and move into my dorm this week. I will try and post once every week but probably not on a consistent day. Hope you enjoyed it this week!


	8. V, W

**V is for Valentine**

Veronica had had a hellish day. Training was such a pain in the ass. She sank into the couch and sighed. She closed her eyes and was awoken to the smell of warm brownies. Logan sat next to her on the couch holding a plate of heart shaped brownies with ice cream and fudge on them.

"Happy Valentines Day." Logan smiled as he held his gift out towards her.

"You are the best Valentine ever," Veronica stated as she grabbed a spoon and dove in.

**Virtue **

Veronica sobbed in his arms as he carried her through the front door and placed her in her bed.

"Why Logan," Veronica sniffed, "Why did Beaver have to blow up the plane?" Veronica sobbed harder against his chest.

Logan just held her closer and kissed her forehead trying to soothe her. Veronica cried for an hour before she started to calm down a bit. Logan brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her on the lips. Veronica turned her head and their lips brushed.

Logan pulled back a bit and looked her in the eyes before Veronica's hand pulled him forcibly down. She kissed him like she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her alive. He stilled when he felt her small hands drifting southward. He stopped when he felt her unbuckle his belt.

"Veronica. No." He gritted out.

She looked up at him with her puppy dogface and tilted head, "Please Logan, I just need to feel something."

"No. Trust me Veronica this is a bad idea. I'm going to go sleep on the couch." He got up to leave but stopped when he felt Veronica's hand in his.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I promise I'll behave."

Logan sighed turning around to see a frightened Veronica on the far side of the bed.

He lay down next to her and held her through the long night.

**W is for Worship **

He had been obsessed with several things in the course of his lifetime (booze, boobs, surfing… to name a few) but he had never worshiped anything until he started dating Veronica. She was his religion. He went to bed every night whispering her name and woke with it on his lips in the morning. Just uttering her name was soothing to his soul. He never requested higher absolution than her utterance of, "I forgive you." She never made it easy though and each time he sought forgiveness she made sure he repented. Depending on her mood his penance could range from the silent treatment to a sleepless night. The latter always made him consider sinning again.

She made miracles happen. He never could understand how she got him to quit being a fuck up but she did it. She patiently waited for him to grow up and gave him her assistance when he thought he would waver. He'd been an active member in worshiping Veronica since that first kiss in the Camelot parking lot and hadn't converted to anything else his whole life. He loved her and he would keep loving her until his dying day.

**Words**

Words had always been Veronica's forte. She was quick and deadly on the draw. There wasn't an opponent she couldn't beat until she met Logan. Sure she still won a majority of the rounds they fought but the times he did win he always left her breathless. Today was no exception. With three little words Logan had bested Veronica. She didn't know what to do when her prized weapons failed her, so she ran. Fight or flight and all that crap she pondered as she peeled out of the parking lot. The next day she had her hand tight on her holster ready to do battle once more but the minute she saw him she knew it was all over. She went up to him, grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled away she looked up into his eyes and mumbled the first words that came to mind, "I love you too."

**Wander**

She couldn't believe she had ended up at her 20-year reunion, and she didn't even have a date. She looked around from her seat at the table hoping Mac would come back with the drinks quickly. She saw that Madison had gotten Botox done recently; her face was frozen as she tried to laugh at a joke. She looked around categorizing the other work that her peers had opted for in the 20 years since she had seen them last. Just as she was considering if Tad got calf implants Mac arrived holding two glasses of wine.

"You are a god send!" Veronica cried as Mac handed her the glass.

"You'll never guess who I ran into at the bar!" Mac squealed in almost girlish delight.

"Who?" Veronica asked eyeing her friend carefully.

"Dick!" Mac exclaimed.

Veronica eyed her friend worriedly, "Mac you didn't tell him that you had always loved him and high school and still carried a torch did you?"

Mac smiled, "Nope but I did notice that he is balding at a very rapid pace."

Veronica laughed; she may actually have a fun night after all. She and Mac continued to look around making snide comments as they sipped their wine. When Mac finished her glass she held it out to Veronica. "It's your turn to go brave the wild terrain and find us refreshments."

Veronica glared at Mac, "Fine but if I'm not back in ten minutes send the dogs in after me."

Veronica grabbed Mac's empty glass and made her way toward the bar. She had managed to make it to the bar without having to talk with anyone. "Luck was a lady tonight," She thought as she placed her order for two more glasses of wine.

"And here I thought that this would be the only place in Neptune where I wouldn't have run into you. I should have remembered that you like to keep people on your toes."

Veronica cursed her luck but then again she was hardly ever a lady as well.

"Helps instill fear in my minions if they don't know what's going to happen next," she said as she turned and faced Logan. He had a slight accent now just a touch of British lilt to his words. 'It would make sense,' Veronica thought, 'seeing as he's lived there ever since graduating college.' Not that she kept tabs on him. He looked as good as ever leaning up against the bar in his suit facing the rest of the room.

"True," Logan drawled, "Machiavelli never did have anything on you."

"What are you doing here?" Veronica inquired, "You weren't on my list of people eager to relive their time at high school."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz."

Logan turned his head and caught her eyes. She leaned forward and continued to look into his whiskey colored eyes.

"Here you are miss," The bar tender said behind Veronica as he placed the glasses on the counter.

"Oh thank you," Veronica broke eye contact from Logan and turned to pick up the two glasses.

"It was nice to see you Logan." Veronica smiled as she turned back toward him.

"You too."

Veronica turned to walk away when she felt Logan gently circle his hand around her wrist.

"I'm in town for the week Mars," he said as he rubbed his thumb on the inside of her wrist, "I'd love to catch up if you're around."

Veronica nodded.

"My number's still the same if you still have it." Logan let go of her wrist.

"I have it," Veronica responded. She smiled at his brief flash of satisfaction and walked toward Mac sashaying her hips the whole way. She knew he'd be looking.

**A/N**: I am so sorry! Time really got away from me. I hope that you enjoyed this and will stick with me for the next and final chapter.


End file.
